Power Trip
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: After Vegeta once again injures himself, Bulma takes the opportunity to dominate the surly Saiyan.
1. First Mistake

Prompt: "Injured". Word set at: 300.

All right, people. This is going to be a DRABBLE series! (Which means SHORT chapters!). Anyway, I am going to attempt to do a "dominate" Bulma here. So, if you don't like...sorry. I am also going to TRY to maintain the characters as much in-character as possible. So please tell me if anything seems off or wrong ^^ Hm, other than that, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma grabbed the roll of gauze from the tray that was sitting next to her. She easily picked up the limp, injured arm; earning a growl from her patient. "If you had just stopped your training instead of forcing your body onward, you wouldn't be in this situation. It's your own fault, so just deal with it, macho man," she told the man sternly but was internally wallowing in smugness. "Besides, I'm almost finished." Giving him a small smile, she went back to bandaging the arm, making sure not to wrap too tightly or too loosely around his muscles.

The small hospital bed squeaked as he tried to push up with his uninjured arm. A small hand pressed against his chest, easily pushing him back down with his lack of strength. "I'm not staying here…." His rant was cut short as the woman climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"You will!" she berated, as a finger pointed in his face. "Even if I have to make you." Her eyes narrowed and a playful grin graced her features.

"And how is that?"

"I've got my ways. The only question is do you prefer the easy way or the hard way?" One of her hands moved back to his thigh, her fingertips grazing the hardened muscles.

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She leaned down to rub her nose against his. "I finally have you in the submissive position, and there's not a whole lot you can do about. Is there?" She sat back up with a satisfied smirk.

His good arm started pushing up again, but it was easily knocked back down. He growled.

"This is going to be fun, and just remember this is all because you wouldn't take a break and rest your body."


	2. Second: Option

Prompt: "Freedom". Word count set at: 200

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Soft fingers glided over scarred flesh. Coal black met ocean blue as the fingers traced over each individual scar. Pink lips held their upturned position, mocking the downcast darker pair.

She loved having the freedom to finally explore his body. Feeling all his defined muscles and raised, rough patches of skin that made up his battle wounds. The rise and fall of his chest as her hand sat upon his heated skin. The low, barely audible growl sending vibrations through her hand and up her arm.

She leaned back down, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as her head rested atop her right hand. Her mouth brushed the shell of his ear. "So which will it be, Ouji-sama," she purred. "I'm being nice and giving you an option here."

The uninjured left arm gripped a fistful of blue hair, only making his opponent laugh. Puffs of hot air tickled his ear. "You're a foolish creature if you think whatever you are about to do to me won't go unpunished."

"Hm." Her nose brushed against his neck, lightly inhaling the scent of sweat and something else. Her tongue flicked out to taste the unique scent. "I'm no idiot, Vegeta."


	3. A Third Answer

Prompt: "Rough". Word count set at: 400.

A/N: Thank you for the one review on this ^^ And again, if anything seems weird or just plain wrong...let me know! Since I am trying to keep Bulma the dominate, but I'm not gonna have Vegeta lay there take it a like a bitch, either XD

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toiryama.**

He snorted, his hand untangling from her wavy, blue hair. "Then do whatever you like."

She pushed herself up, her hands still clasped onto his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed just a bit.

He offered her a smile. The gesture making him look all the more evil. "If you know what kind of hell I'll dish out later, then go ahead. You'll only have this one chance."

Her newly trimmed nails jabbed at the hard skin beneath them. They ran from their resting spot, over his upper pectorals, to run roughly over his nipples. "One chance, huh?" Her fingers rolled the little hardened beads, her nails catching the flesh every so often. "Then I better make the most of it." She lowered herself back down, mouth and teeth taking over as her nails traveled down to his stomach. His muscles rippled and tensed under her touch.

His good arm moving down the side of her body, feeling her curves. The fingers of his injured arm kneading the thin, paper-like sheets of the bed. Her teeth scraped across his flesh, his fingers gripping the sheets for a few seconds at the harshness of her actions. The woman could really surprise him when she had control over the situation.

Fingers brushed across her hip, and over the curve of her ass, before squeezing the soft and rounded flesh. "Hmm," she hummed against his heated flesh. Her lips pressed a kiss against his sternum. She lifted and shifted her hips, wiggling against him for a few seconds before settling back down.

He arched an eyebrow as she shifted her bottom half. Her heat settling comfortably against his crotch. The thin material of his shorts and the shortness of her shorts not helping his control. Her bared thighs letting her heat slip from her skin and through the breathable fabric of his shorts.

She shifted her hips-lifting so her center still brushed against him, moved up ever so slightly, to the left, then rolling back down and to the right. Her teeth grazed across the skin of his collarbone, up to the one shoulder, back down along the curved bone, and to the other side. Her hips every so often shifting in the process.

He lifted his hips to meet hers, but a dainty hand came to push on his left thigh. "I don't want you exerting what little energy you have left," she teased.


	4. Maybe a Fourth

Prompt: "Fear". Word count set at: 100

**A/N: **Thanks for the few reviews and faves I've gotten this :D Hope you're all enjoying!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

His lips had parted slightly at her teasing hips; his eyes had been half-lidded as he no longer denied the arousal he was feeling. That had all come to stop, though, as he'd tried to participate.

A hand now rested on his thigh as she looked down at him with a smirk. His eyes widened just a bit and his heart jumped as she leaned closer. Her face mirroring his darkness had not frightened him. It hadn't! She had just caught him off guard, if only for a brief second.

"I'm sorry, were you enjoying yourself?" she teased him again.


	5. A Fifth of a Distraction

Prompt: "Coffee". Word count set at: 500

**A/N: **Glad to see there are people out there who are enjoying this ^^ Thanks for the faves, everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta bared his teeth at the cocky attitude that was pressing down on him. His eyes bore into hers-his blazing with fire; hers glowing brightly with satisfaction. He would let her think she was overpowering him for this session. Let her have that bit of freedom so that maybe she'd stop bitching him out.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll give you a treat." She gave a playful smirk followed by a teasing touch.

His eyes rolled away from her as she continued her torture. He took in the sight of the closed wooden door with it's little silver handle. Moving to the right, there was the metal sink along with it's sterile counter. A white cabinet-that held who knew what kind of other medical devices to torment him-was hung above the silvery facilities.

Soft, warm lips landed on his chest and traveled down to his stomach. Small hands rested against his thighs, propping herself up so their bodies wouldn't touch or brush anywhere she didn't want them to.

His eyes roved back to the left, scanning across the deep tan of the wall to an open door. Inside the darkness he knew there was a toilet and another sink. Had he been here that often that he knew the layout of the room by heart? He felt a growl burning deep in his lungs at the thought.

Wetness filled his bellybutton, then trailed along the lines of his abs. Cool air rushed around to chill the once warm saliva that had settled on his body. His injured arm once again gripped the thin white sheets instead of the silken blue hair he wanted to fist between his fingers so badly.

His eyes moved back to the blueness. He ignored the strands of silk that tickled his sides and hips. 'Just let her have this,' his mind gritted out. Once again directing his attention away from the female, his eyes turned left this time to greet the bare tan wall. They ran down the course of the wall, finding the one small window in the room. The natural light from outside being blocked by a pair of thick coffee-brown colored curtains.

He gave a mental snort and felt plump breasts brush teasingly across his groin. His attention immediately snapped back to the curtains. The rich, dark color that blended well with the color of the walls. The intricate weaving pattern that made up the fabric. Had it been made by hand or machine? Did all the other rooms have the same curtains?

Being reduced to thinking about damn curtains was a new low. He couldn't believe he was thinking about such asinine thoughts while with a female. He rolled his eyes before they settled back on the fabric. It was his own fucking fault. He really should just end this charade right now!

Bulma felt muscles tense under her hands and mouth. She smirked before sitting up and glancing down at him. "And where do you think you're going?"


	6. Six Little Words

Prompt: "Corner". Word count set at: 300

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta propped himself up, leaning most of his weight onto his uninjured left arm. "I will not be subjected to your tortuous plan any longer."

She gave him a playful pout. "But I was just getting to the good part."

"Unless you want to find yourself…." The growl died in his throat as fingertips slid under the waistband of his shorts, lifting the material away from his skin. His vision cleared to see her biting seductively on her bottom lip.

"Let me take care of you," the words slipped out softly, seductively, and playfully. She tugged at the thin material that she held onto. Her fingers ran between his shorts and skin as they skimmed towards his hips before tugging again.

Anger and impatience subsided as her fingers tugged at the only scrap of clothing that was covering him. His mind still waged an internal war at just what she was going to do this time. Was she trying to get him naked to tease him further or would she really follow through? His hips lifted, before his mind could think too thoroughly about her motives, just barely enough so that she could pull the shorts away.

She shot him a smile, making sure to keep the excitement and victory out of the gesture. She watched in fascination as his hardened flesh sprang free.

He lay back against the bed, eyes trained on her face as she uncovered him. A small smirk appeared as his right hand touched her knee to catch her attention. "For your sake, I hope this isn't another ploy."

"And if it is?" She leaned down, letting a heavy breath blow across taut muscles.

His breath hitched and eyes closed briefly at the breath of warm air. "You'll pay ten-fold when I tire of this ruse."


	7. A Sweet Seventh

Prompt: "Strawberries". Word count set at: 100

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Her scent hit his sensitive senses. Strawberries. The familiar smell of those red berries sent a small jolt through his system. Had she been eating them before she'd come to help doctor him, or had she just drenched her body in the sweet scent with some sort of spray? He opened his eyes to see her smirking face still hovering above his crotch.

"If you lose focus so early in the game, Prince, it's not as much fun for me."

Her strawberry laced words hit his nose again. "It won't be fun for you either way if you keep playing."


	8. Flames of Eight

Prompt: "Taste". Word count: 500

**A/N: This does contain Adult Content, so if you don't like or are too young, don't read. And if this needs editing in any way, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**  
**

Her blue orbs disappeared behind dark lashes as she looked down at his hardened length. She was going to have to do something to appease him, she supposed. There had to be some way to use this to her advantage, right? The smirk that crossed her lips was hidden from his narrowed eyes as her head tilted down slightly.

The tip of her tongue curled out to taste him, running over the head of his length. Her mouth soon followed, engulfing the rounded tip, as her tongue skimmed down the velvety flesh. Her tongue taking full advantage of worshipping and torturing the hardness that so readily did the same to her body. He was always teasing her, even making her beg on occasion. Granted, their affair of a relationship was still fairly new-being only a few weeks along-but he had _tortured_ her for far longer than she liked. Now….now she finally had a chance to dish out at least an iota of the torment he caused her.

"Woman."

The deep rumble of a warning made her glance up. Although her tongue still continued to lick and twist around him. "Hmm." It was the only reply she could give with her mouth being full of hard flesh. She smirked mentally as a gasp tore from his throat and his eyelids closed. Fingers twisted in her hair at the base of her skull.

She sucked, her mouth moving back up the length, as her tongue twirled around again. Continuing her motions, the fingers gripping tighter with each upward movement of her head, until she finally pulled completely away from him. Hearing another low rumble come from the man beneath her, she looked back up. Her bangs tickled her eyelashes as she gave him a small smile-the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Finish it," he growled, his mind still a bit dizzy with the pleasure she had induced.

One word came to mind: priceless. Oh, she had him by the balls! "If you ask nicely." Her tongue slowly licked up the underside of his length. "I might do as you request." Playing with fire probably wasn't the smartest idea she had when it came to dealing with Vegeta, but it was something she craved when around him. Truth be told it was the only way to stand her ground against him since she couldn't fight him on a physical level. So, she always had to take a chance that her words and actions would have an affect on him.

'Little witch!' He could feel his resolve crumbling as her tongue gently stroked up, down, and around his length. Her wide blue eyes pierced his with a challenging stare. His teeth gnashed together as his jaw tensed almost painfully. "Please," he ground out. Her mouth covered the tip again, and his eyes began to flutter close again.

She sucked lightly before pulling away, her eyes never flickering from his as they reopened at her retreat. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."


	9. Strength of Nine

Prompt: **Punch. **Word count set at: **500**.

**A/N: **I want to thank the people that have taken the time to comment on this and add this story to their faves/watches :D It really means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

The words punched through the thick fog that had surrounded his thinking process. The only reason she had gotten such a plea from him in the first place. As her teasing tone flitted around his brain, his fingers untangled from blue silk. "Then you lose."

Before she had a chance to question him, her body was dragged up along his naked one. Fingers slid under the hem of her shirt, teasing the ticklish flesh. She squirmed against him as they traveled up along her side to stop at her bra. His other hand moved between their chests to push her up only slightly. The fingers under her shirt bunched the material up and over her breasts, exposing her bra.

"What are y…."

His teeth bit down on her lower lip, stretching the flesh before sucking on it. The fingers worked their way under the wire of her bra, once again pushing the material up over her breasts. Both hands cupped under her armpits to once again drag her further up his body.

"Vegeta," she hissed out as his tongue laved across her skin. A shiver ran down her spine as she struggled against his hold. "Let me go, you jerk!" Her teeth clenched as he continued to ignore her and switched breasts. A knee jabbed into his ribs as she continued to fight against the tingling pleasure.

His teeth bit down harshly at her jab. At her shriek of surprise, he smirked. "I'd watch where those limbs are hitting me. Unless you'd like to loose a chunk of flesh."

She looked down to meet his dark stare. "How's that arm doing?" She leaned left, putting more pressure on his right arm, which shook a little but still held her strong.

He pulled her body back down, so their faces were even with each other again. "You'll have to do better than that. Remember that my anatomy heals faster than yours."

She sat up, her butt resting on his lower stomach as she looked down at the blood covered wrapping. "That was a pretty deep gash," she told him smugly.

"That I acquired thanks to someone's defective bots," he shot back with a smirk.

"Oh." A hand tightened into a fist before colliding into his muscled his chest. "You're the one that keeps requesting new equipment but can't wait for it to be tested! So remind me again how it's my fault."

"You keep saying that you're some kind of genius…."

"I'm still human. Haven't you ever heard of the expression: 'To err is to be human.'?"

"So you admit that your race is inferior." The smirk on his lips growing ever wider.

She rolled her eyes. "No race is perfect, Vegeta." He snorted as his right hand once again rested on her knee. The air between them growing thick and awkward. Her hand smoothed along the bandage. "Although I suppose I have to admit that your body is far superior to that of a human's."

"You're damn right it is."


	10. Count to Ten

**Prompt: **Trick. **Word Count: **503

**WARNING: **A little bit Adult Content here.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

A smirk formed in her mind as her hand skimmed up his arm, over his shoulder, and down his chest. "I mean, it's so not fair that you heal faster." Her eyes flashed over to his injury. "But, I love your warmth." Hands pressed flat against his chest as she braced her weight on them. "How thick and strong your skin is." Fingers curled so her nails jabbed against the toughness. The nails once again dragged across his skin to meet her legs. They ran over the paleness of her skin, leaving little red welts that would disappear in a few minutes.

The digits raked along her thighs to hook under the hem of her shorts legs, pulling the tight fabric from her skin before releasing it. Continuing on their path, the nails scrapped along the jean fabric before meeting skin again. Her hands covered her stomach, the tickling of her fingers making the muscles twitch lightly. "The way you can train all day and still have the energy to keep me up all night." As her teeth sucked at her bottom lip, she slid the appendages up to cover her naked breasts. "Is that a Saiyan ability or just something you trained long and hard to master?" she asked seductively as hands cupped and rolled the heavy mounds. "Because…"

Strong, warm hands covered hers, pressing more of her breasts into her hands. She finally focused on fire filled eyes and a devilish grin as the warmth left her hands and breasts to travel down her sides. Hips jerked to grind herself against his abs before warmth settled on the jutting bones to stop her.

"Keep going," his voice was a little more breathless than he would've liked it to be, but the pressure was becoming too intense.

Her internal smirk graced her features as her hands continued to fondle the mounds of flesh. "I'm quite impressed with your stamina." The button on her shorts popped off and flew across the room. "Most men would've….AH!" the high-pitched screaming moan fell from her lips as a finger lightly grazed against her clit. A hand fell to his chest as she shifted her weight to her knees and arm to raise her lower half away from him. The single digit flicked down to tease her folds before entering.

The hand on his chest clamped into a fist as a conceited smirk appeared on his lips. "Is that what you want, Bulma?" The short nod of her head didn't pacify the hunger that now resided in him. "I want you to tell me."

Her eyes shifted up to meet his again. "I want it." A tingling shudder ran down her spine. "I want more, Vegeta," his name slipped sweetly off her tongue.

An eyebrow quirked. "More?"

"So much more." The smirk reappeared on her face as she lowered her body, her face inches from his. "Your stamina may be greater than a human's, but you're still just a man. Would you like for me to continue?"


	11. Eleventh Hour

**Prompt: **World. **Word Count set at: **300

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

His world momentarily went blue. It was all he could focus on as her eyes held his and her mouth rambled off the all important question. He was no idiot, but he knew the building pressure was eventually going to need released. The bigger question he had to ask himself was: how much longer could he hold out? Her other landed on his chest as her body lowered, making the roundness of her jean covered bottom brush against the tip of his erection. 'Not long,' his mind mumbled as a puff of air rushed from his parted lips.

"And what is it you want from me?" A second digit slipped inside her, making a breathy moan fan across his face. "You said you wanted more. Is that better?" the second sentence slipped out in a husky whisper.

Her body writhed in pleasure as her nose brushed against his. "Not at all."

"Oh, I think you might be lying." The smirk on his face grew wider as he continued to play with her.

"Mmm," she hummed as her lips softly pressed against his before pulling back. "It's better, but it's not what I want," she rephrased with a shaky breath.

He let out a short chuckle as his free hand pushed at her shorts. "Yes, you said something about finally continuing."

Bulma sat back up, a small hand resting on the larger one still pushing at her jeans. "I did." When the hand at her hip stopped pushing, both her hands ran up and skimmed under her bunched up shirt and the band of her bra. She threw them off before pushing herself up on her feet. With her feet resting on either side of his body, she slipped the shorts and underwear from her own body. "Here's what I want."


	12. Twleve: Frustrated

**Prompt: **Growl **Word Count set at: **200

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

She raised one foot then the other to step out of the discarded clothing. Lifting her left foot back up, she nudged the unwanted material to the floor. Hands were on her hips before she even had time to think, but she only smiled. Luckily the grip wasn't too strong so she was able to fight the pulling weight, although her knees were starting to buckle a little.

His hands stopped their downward pull on her hips as she was apparently determined to get her way. His heart rate picked up at the thought of a potential fight, especially on the bed, but his rational mind reminded him that she was weak. Although she was fighting with knowledge and action instead of muscle, so in the end she was still keeping him intrigued. With a long and frustrated growl he let go of her, his hands dropping back to the bed. "So what is it that you _want_?"

Her smile turned into a grin as she reached down to touch his jaw. "Your mouth," she answered seductively as a pointer finger traced along his pouted lips.

Another deep and frustrated growl left his throat as he didn't understand her reply.


	13. Thirteen: Understanding

**Prompt: **Lace. **Word count: **200.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"You want me to continue what I was doing, yes?" her voice low and seductive as her hand swept down the curve of his neck. The flash in his dark eyes had her spine tingling and hips swaying in the air.

His fingers continued to brush along her skin, keeping his impulses to the bare-minimum. His mind was still trying to wrap around the lust-laced statement of wanting his mouth, while his body could only think about getting her to continue—not caring _how_ she continued, only that he would finally get his release.

A twisted smile played on her lips when he didn't answer but seemed to be in deep thought. "I just need to hear a 'yes', Vegeta," her tone now laced with condescendence.

A smirk finally flitted back across the prince's lips as his hands ran up to push against the back of her thighs. "My mouth in exchange for yours?" the question was more of a statement as the woman above him shifted again. He only watched as her hands rested on the headboard and her hips moved up and over his chest.

"Prove that you're worth it."

His dark eyes narrowed at her smug statement.


End file.
